


Painted Faces *Sister Location*

by HeartfeltAdvantages



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Sister Location - Fandom
Genre: A whole bunch of death, Depression, Multi, Rewritten for reasons, Think about Corpse Party, sucidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:04:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartfeltAdvantages/pseuds/HeartfeltAdvantages
Summary: Sometimes the truth have a way of coming back to haunt us. For Amanda Afton, it is a never ending chase through a cycle that might as well be insanity. Left with the death of her brother that refuse to heal, she along with her friends discovers a fate much more worse than death itself.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm redoing this over because I wasn't satisfied with the way how I did it before. This time I will add a bit more lore into the story and more characters into the.....characters. Enjoy!

_~A M A N D A~_

_I couldn't do anything to stop him. I couldn't do anything to SAVE him. Every cell of my body felt so numb and weak, like I was going to pass out at any second, but something cruel inside of me refused to do so. Maybe some part of my mind was bent on saying that this was all some sort of sick nightmare that my mind conjured up and wanted to see it till the end. Or maybe it was because some part of me was overly aware of the fact that there wasn't a single sound coming from anyone and that time was completely frozen. The whole room was draped in a silence so deep that it almost felt like it was suffocating me._

_It was impossible to believe that this was the same body that was moving about just moments ago that was struggling to live. Dimly I was aware of the slow trickle of something that was sliding down my face, and I thought that it was tears when I brushed my fingers against it. It was blood. Something stared to build up in my chest as I stared down at the red liquid that felt so warm on my cold body, but it wasn't that that made caused me to cave. It was the faint,_ faint  _sound that managed to catch my attention despite the static that rang so heavily in my ears; it was the sound of pained moans that struggled to get even the tiniest amount of oxygen into their lungs_ _and, realizing that he was still ALIVE  but barely hanging on to life was when I broke._

_My knees gave way as I collapsed to the ground and, pressing my hands flat against my ears, I let out a scream that was dying to escape. Panic took hold of my brain as I continued to scream and everybody was put back into motion. They scrambled about in a blind panic like startled animals, some trying to pry the unforgiving jaws of the robot away from his head while others tried to console either me or my mother, who was crying a river. Never in my life have I felt so AFRAID of something, yet I knew that it was way over my head. What would have happened if I had tried harder to stop this from happening? Would he still be alive? Would we still be able to live our lives normally without the weight of this horrible moment hanging around our necks, waiting for the right moment to take our own lives with it?  
_

_Someone scooped me into their arms and, for a moment, I smelled the faint scent of my dad's cologne as he seemed to grab me from thin air. But by then, I had already fallen into the sweet bliss of darkness that engulfed me._

_~ ~ ~ ~_

_A long time ago, I used to like going to the hospital._

_Lucas will..... He would just look at me like I had grown six heads or something. The reason why I had grown fond of being there is because of how neat and organized everything was- the nurses who would lead you to your designated room, the crisp smell of lemon smell that was all around you, and the overall neatness of the whole place filled me with a sort of... pride? But now.... Now the only thing I can see is death and misery and sorrow that's lurking around every corner, waiting for you to drop your guards down before coming in for the final blow._

_All concept of time was lost in the echoing hallways that was bathed in darkness as I stood by my brother's bed. I didn't need to look at a mirror to know that we were as opposite as night and day- wherein he having short, messy brown hair and black eyes while I had bright orange hair and equally bright eyes. It would even show in the type of clothing too, with him wearing black or gray while I would wear blue or sometimes even pink. Now, it was hard to see how broken he looked under the stale yellow light overhead._

_"......Can you hear me? I don't know if you can hear me." The monitor beeped slowly with the steady rhythm of a pulse too slow. My eyes burned from crying so much, and my throat hurt so badly that it felt like someone pressed a knife against it. I took his hand and found it unnerving how cold it was in my one. "I'm sorry.... I'm so, so, sorry. I wish I could have done something to prevent this from happening. Using my free hand, I took out a small golden teddy bear that resembled the one that did this to him. Fate can be so cruel._

_"I got this from the pizzeria after it happened. I know that you don't leave without it, so I....." Trailing off, I let out a soft sigh under my breath before placing the bear besides him. Then, without even thinking of what I was doing, I climbed into the hospital bed with him and just.... stayed there. It was a tight squeeze, with the bed being made to fit only one, but the sound of his heart thumping against his chest was oddly soothing, and I suddenly realized how tired I really was. "You're broken... Don't you still believe in us? i am still here. I will put you back together." Before I closed my eyes, I felt something that eluded me at that moment. Something that, when I looked back at it, will always bring me to tears._

_His hand tighten around mine._

_I closed my eyes._

_The monitor went dead._


	2. I'll Sleep When I'm Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new home. A new beginning. A new kind of pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love over-complicating things, don't I? There will be some changes in how the story goes, whether it may be slight and unnoticeable or blatantly screaming right in front of your face. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please, at least leave something in the comment. I'd like to know if the story's going good or not.

_~A M A N D A~_

There was too many memories at our old home that reminded us of Lucas, so we decided to move. I didn't put up a fight on the night they decided, and they weren't expecting me to do so in the first place. I was just.... _numb._ Like my mind was on a complete shut down, yet my body was still functional. They boxed up every single thing that reminded them of Lucas except for the bear. I just couldn't stand the thought of the golden toy being locked away for a crime he didn't do, so he was now resting quietly in my bedroom while I go to school for the first time in what felt like years.

Mom picked up the bad habit of drinking whenever I'm not at home, and the reason why I can tell is because she always smells like alcohol and the large cases of wine that now occupy most of the fridge. Even though I appreciate the fact that she's doing it when I'm not around, I still don't like the way how she acts because of the beverage. Most of the time I would see her passed out on the couch or even on the floor. When she's sober, she would always be locked up in her bedroom and cry for the whole neighborhood to hear, and I don't know if I should comfort her or not in that kind of situation. The line between her wanting to be sober and her drunk is starting to thin. Dad...... I don't like to talk about him. We were never really that close to him even when Lucas was alive, but now.... Now it was like there was a barrier between us.

But what I did noticed about him was how he changed. And that was the most horrible outcome that came with my brother's death.

_Monday. 7:00 AM. 23rd January, 2017_

School seemed almost pointless when I woke up to the voice of my mother calling my name from downstairs. For a moment, everything seemed to be completely and utterly pointless. What was the point of getting up anymore? Wouldn't it be bliss to just.... not wake up morning and leave everything behind? I rubbed my eyes to get rid of the sleep that lingered and got off my bed to the mirror that rested on my dresser. Tired green eyes that was lined with dark circles and was devoided of life stared back at me and I gingery brushed the orange bangs away from my eyes before forcing a small smile on my face.

"Don't be such a wet blanket, Amanda. Today's gonna be fine, and maybe I can make a few friends too!"

**It was always your fault- You couldn't even be there when he needed you the most. _Such a pathetic waste you turned out to be, right Amanda?_**

_~W I L L I A M A F T O N~_

Your name is William Afton, and you're starting to get desperate.

It have been a full year since your son passed away, and you were absolutely desperate to bring him back. It was your fault; you should have noticed the sudden change in his behavior when his birthday drew near, but you were just so busy with work and making sure that everything would go according to plan that it just slipped past you. Amanda mentioned it to you at one point, but you just brushed it off since you thought that they were just playing. It wasn't the first time they decided to pull an all-nighter together.

But now.... You felt sick just thinking about it. After you and your family moved, you almost never left the garage in hope that you might stumble across a break through. In what, you don't know- you were just grasping at straws here in an attempt to put two and two together. Nothing mattered to you except for bringing him back, the question was _how_ you were going to do it.

You sighed and ran a hand through your dark and curly hair, looking with a frown at the mess you were residing in. Papers were scattered about every which way, some were even taped up to the wall until there was nothing left but an endless sea of scribbles as far as the eye can see. Machine parts- some from failed creations while others was more recent- was thrown about haphazardly on the floor and you almost tripped on them a couple of times. You knew that you should clean this place up, but you just didn't had the energy to do it.

The door opened, and you saw Betty standing in the entrance of the door with a bottle in her hand and a faint blush already dusting her cheeks. By now you were already used to seeing her intoxicated.

"I-is everything alright?" She slurred, sauntering over to you and stumbling over the mess a few times. The blond wrapped her arms around your neck and placed herself on your lap, straddling you in the process. You knew where this would go- it was starting to become a bad habit between the two of you that you can't seem to stop. A quick nod was sent her way as she brushed her fingers against your cheek before leaning down to kiss you, which you returned without hesitation.

The taste of the wine instantly hit you as you ran your tongue along her teeth- a sign that she already knew and opened her mouth. Your tongue explored the cavern of her mouth with a hunger that wouldn't go away as she moaned softly. You dimly remembered when you would fight with her when Amanda was outside and how you would call her all those horrible names. You remembered when she would break down into tears and would run into your room while you spent your anger on some innocent object. How many times you kissed and fight before going under the cover.

This wasn't right.

_Then why does it feels so good?_

This needs to stop.

_I want this to go on forever._

It isn't healthy.

_Yes it is._

So many thoughts fought to gain dominance as you bit down on her neck and left a mark that would surely show tomorrow, but right now you just don't give a damn. 

Ignorance can be bliss, right?

Right.


	3. Dark Wood Circus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's so fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of like a little insight in the distant future.

_I want to die._

_They won't let me die._

_We want to die._

_They won't let us die._

_We perform for them day in and day out._

_Our faces forever stretched out in a permanent smile. We sing of songs that hide our pains, praying that someone would one day help us. They never hear us. They will never come to help us._

_What did we do to deserve this? What did we do to deserve this kind of pain?_

_It's unbearable._

_I want to die._

_We want to die._

_They won't let us die._

_Because it is so much fun._

_It is so much fun._


End file.
